thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranger Things 2
The second season of the American science fiction-horror web television series Stranger Things, titled onscreen as Stranger Things 2, premiered exclusively via Netflix's web streaming service on October 27, 2017.1 The series was created by the Duffer Brothers, who are also executive producers along with Shawn Levy, Dan Cohen and Iain Paterson. The second season stars Winona Ryder, David Harbour, Finn Wolfhard, Millie Bobby Brown, Gaten Matarazzo, Caleb McLaughlin, Noah Schnapp, Sadie Sink, Natalia Dyer, Charlie Heaton, Joe Keery, Dacre Montgomery, Cara Buono, Sean Astin and Paul Reiser. Brett Gelman, Linnea Berthelsen and Matthew Modine also appear in recurring roles. Premise On Halloween 1984, Will Byers finds himself the target of the Upside Down a year after his disappearance as a large tentacled figure named the Mind Flayer soon terrorises the citizens of Hawkins, drawing back Joyce and Hopper as well as Will's close friends; Mike, Dustin and Lucas. The group along with Californian newcomer Max must join forces once again to prevent the threat from increasing. Kids of Stranger Things * Eleven (1984) : Puberty and cloned Judy Garland (The Wizard of Oz) * Mike (1984) : Puberty, Jewish and cloned Ernie (Sesame Street) * Will (1984): Puberty, Less Autistic and cloned Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Lucas Sinclair (1984): Puberty and cloned Grover (Sesame Street) * Dustin Henderson (1984): Puberty and Pure Evil * Steve Harrington (1984): Puberty, Pure Evil, More Autistic and cloned Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Jonathan Byers (1984): Less Evil * Nancy Byers (1984): Diagnosed with cancer and believed in the Nazis, Muslims and Donald Trump Episodes Release The second season, which consisted of nine one-hour-long episodes, was released worldwide on Netflix on October 27, 2017,30 in Ultra HD 4K and HDR.31 Marketing A teaser for the second season, which also announced the release date, aired during Super Bowl LI.32 Beyond Stranger Things With the release of the second season of the series, Netflix also released Beyond Stranger Things, an aftershow hosted by Jim Rash. The guests of the aftershow are composed of cast and crew from the series, including the Duffer Brothers and the series' stars, to discuss the development and behind-the-scenes production of the series and its larger mythology. Unlike previous aftershows created by Embassy Row, such as Talking Dead and Talking Bad, Beyond Stranger Things is intended to be watched after a screening of the entire current season.33 Home media The second season was released on a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack exclusively to Target retailers on November 6, 2018, in vintage CBS-FOX VHS-inspired packaging.34 Reception Audience viewership The second season has been recognized by Parrot Analytics as the most in-demand digital original series of the world in 2017 and is included in the 2019 edition of Guinness World Records.35 In August 2017, the marketing analytics firm Jumpshot determined the season was the seventh-most viewed Netflix season in the first 30 days after it was released, garnering slightly more than 20% of the viewers that the second season of Daredevil received, which was the most viewed season according to Jumpshot. Jumpshot, which "analyzes click-stream data from an online panel of more than 100 million consumers", looked at the viewing behavior and activity of the company's U.S. members, factoring in the relative number of U.S. Netflix viewers who watched at least one episode of the season.36 Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the second season has an approval rating of 94% based on 139 reviews, and an average rating of 7.8/10. The site's critical consensus states, "Stranger Things' slow-building sophomore season balances moments of humor and a nostalgic sweetness against a growing horror that's all the more effective thanks to the show's full-bodied characters and evocative tone."37 On Metacritic, the second season has a normalized score of 78 out of 100, based on 33 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".38 In a review for Rolling Stone, journalist David Fear praised the second season's character development, going so far as to say it shined more than the narrative: "...By the time you get to the John Hughes finale, in which the school’s winter dance ties up numerous loose ends, you realize that Stranger Things 2 has not only been crafting a story about kids fumbling through and finding their way into young adulthood, but that those parts feel more interesting than any Upside Down, et al. shenanigans ... if the second season has anything on the first, it’s that these characters now feel less like they stepped out of E.T. outtakes and more like the actual teens who were in the audience watching it and dreaming."39 Linda Holmes of National Public Radio also praised the season's character development, saying in her review, "There is much to be grateful for in the work given to the returning cast. Dustin and Lucas have the opportunity to be fleshed out a bit more — which is especially welcome with Lucas, who wasn't given a lot of solo time in the first season to demonstrate exactly what role he plays in what Dustin calls the "party" made up of the boys and Eleven. Perhaps the most unexpectedly successful move on this front, though, is to continue to build out Steve beyond Obstacle Boyfriend, in part by giving him some contact with people besides Nancy to work with."40 In the review, she also pointed out the season's misgivings, noting that the narrative structure was at times copying from the first season's plot line, but overall found this iteration to be enjoyable despite its shortcomings.40 Commentary One of the most notable impacts of the series has been an increase demand for Eggo waffles, as they are shown to be Eleven's favorite food in several episodes and are seen as a representation of the series.41 The Kellogg Company, which manufactures Eggo, had not been part of the production prior to the first season's release, but recognized the market impact of the series. It provided a vintage 1980s Eggo television advertisement for Netflix to use in its season two Super Bowl LI commercial, and is looking to become more involved with cross-promotion.42 Grade letter of episodes and characters: The grade letter is D and F. Category:2017 Films Category:People who think that Snoopy is cancer Category:Anti-Snoopy Films Category:Americans Category:Jewish Category:Anti Barney Bunch Related Category:Pure Evil Category:The Purge Category:Not Suitable For Kids To Watch Category:Acts of Homophobia